New Super Mario Land 2 (VentureSonic)
New Super Mario Land 2 is the sequel to New Super Mario Land and the sixth installment in the New Super Mario Bros series. Like the past game, New Super Mario Land 2 is a direct parallel to Super Mario Land 2, with Wario returning as the main antagonist. Story While our heroes and enemies are busy at Sarasaland reclaiming Princess Daisy's land, Wario and his brother Waluigi take over Princess Peach's Castle. The castle is protected within an enchantment which can only be broken by the Elemental Flower Stones. Because of this, it's up to the Mario Bros., the Princesses and Toad to collect the Elemental Flower Stones to break the enchantment and reclaim the castle! Wario Quest :See New Super Mario Land 2 (VentureSonic)/Wario Quest first. :This article doesn't exist yet but it will soon after the completion of this page. Characters Playable Supporting Enemies *Goombas *Koopa Troopas (green, red, blue, yellow) *Piranha Plants *Paragoombas *Paratroopas (green, red, blue, yellow) *Fire Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Mini Wigglers *Buzzy Beetles *Boos *Spinies *Lakitus *Huckit Crabs *Cheep Cheeps *Sushi *Maw-Rays *Dry Bones *Pokeys *Fire Snakes *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Rocky Wrenches *Hammer Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Snow Spikes *Swoopers *Shy Guys *Broozers *Chain Chomps *Thwomps *Charging Chucks *King Bills Bosses *'Giga Wiggler (Coniferous Vale)' **'A giant wiggler with several wings on each piece of the body. After entering the final pipe of the Tree Tower, Mario will fall on Giga Wiggler angering it. The Wiggler will run through several giant pipe within the Tree, where he causes wooden planks to drop. You must throw the wooden planks at Giga Wiggler 5 times to damage it. *'Big Boo (Urchin Shoal)' **The regular Big Boo boss found in haunted houses. Mario must direct Fish Bones to charge into Big Boo 5 times. *'Mummipokey (Desert Dazzle)' **'The Pokey boss from New Super Mario Bros. Has the same strategy from that game, taking 5 hits now. *'Dry Bowser (Koopa Soldiery)' **Dragged in by the Koopalings into a battle arena. Like Bowser from the past game, he'll breathe fire (of the blue variety) at Mario before trying to spin into him. However, he won't get dizzy and instead throw his bones. The bones will land on the floor and can be thrown back at Dry Bowser. This will make his structure collapse which counts as one hit out of five. *'Chief Chilly (Glacial Mount)' **Awaits on his cavernous arena. Must be jumped at to be knocked back, which causes him to fall into the subzero depths below which make him bounce back up. Takes five hits to defeat, and each hit makes him get more aggressive and the arena smaller. *'Lakithunder (Thunderstorm Heights)' **Taking place in the center of the factory, Lakithunder awaits. He'll fly around, waiting to shock unsuspecting people before swooping down with a static charge. Sometimes, he'll come down without a static charge leaving him open to one of his hits. *'Bowser Jr. (Yoshi Island)' **At the top of the castle, an airship awaits where Bowser Jr. jumps from and challenges you to a battle. He will fly around in his Koopa Clown Car and breathe fire at you. Then he'll stomp down in the Clown Car, leaving him open for attack. After 3 hits, he jumps out of the Clown Car and starts spinning at you in his shell, and throwing Koopa Shells at you. 3 more hits and he's done. *'Waluigi (Wario's Castle)' **Waluigi swoops in before Wario's door. He runs around throwing his tennis racket about like a mad man. He'll jump over any forms of damage and wall jump if needed. Must be outsmarted to land a hit. Takes five hits before he goes to his next phase. **Fire Waluigi will throw fireballs at the player, before jumping to the other end of the room to throw more. Intercepting his jump will knock him down allowing him to be hit. This moves onto the next phase. **Bunny Waluigi will float at the top of the room before trying to ground pound the player. He pauses when he hits the ground, allowing him to be hit. After all of these nine hits, he's defeated and the door opens. *'Wario (Wario's Castle)' **Wario jumps from his throne and gets ready for battle. He will attempt to shoulderbash, and ground pound on Mario. Jumping on his hat will knock it off, causing him to retreat and try to get it. If he's hit while his hat is off, it'll hurt. He surprisingly only takes three hits, only to reveal his second phase. *'Mega Wario (Wario's Castle)' **Using a wand, Wario turns from a Mega size. He stands in the background where he tries to slam down with his hands. Take out his hands with ground pounds, each hand taking three hits. Then he'll try to chomp with his mouth. Jumping on his head is the dealbreaker, taking six hits. *'Tatanga (Spectrum Star)' **Here, Tatanga flies around shooting at Mario in his new machine. Sometimes he shoots bombs which can be thrown back at him. Doing this 5 times will beat him. *'Metal Mario and Metal Luigi (Spectrum Star)' **Metal Mario, and his brother, return. Making a grand entrance before the final level, the Metal Bros. have some unfinished buisness. Metal Mario is the harsher of the two, throwing blue fireballs quickly and jumping around. Metal Luigi will be on the opposite to his brother, and will try to run through Mario. Defeating Metal Luigi will make Metal Mario harder, because Metal Mario can't be defeated before Metal Luigi. Gameplay The game plays very similarly to the other New Super Mario Bros. games. Luigi retains his Scuttle Jump from the previous game, and the same can be said about Peach's float and Daisy's slow-fall. Toad and Rosalina are new characters, and while Toad is nothing much other than being the fastest, Rosalina has her Star Spin from Super Mario 3D World. This game can also be played in Co-op Multiplayer where every character is available except Metal Mario, Wario or Waluigi. Every level has three Star Coins and a Metal Star Coin, which can only be obtained after beating a level as Metal Mario. Note that beating a level after collecting the Metal Star Coin but still being Metal Mario will give you a free 1-Up. The Super Guide is still Toad. Worlds Unlike previous games, worlds can be played in a certain order you want. However, it isn't fully free, as you have to beat certain worlds to unlock other worlds. Power-ups Trivia Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:VentureSonic's pages